Save My Life
by PhoenixofFire177
Summary: This a PruCan drabble of mine. It is very depressing so read at your own risk. Rated M for implied self harm , drinking, and a yaoi paring. Don't like? Don't read. Inspired by How to Save a Life by the Fray


_Step one, you say, "We need to talk."_

_He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_You begin to wonder why you came_

He had a problem. He didn't to admit it, but it was true. Everywhere he went, it followed like a dog would its master. But he wasn't the master in this relationship. His problem ruled him. And it was obvious to all.

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life?_

He lay on his bed in an all-too familiar position. The blinds were drawn shut and the lights were off. Several empty glass bottles lined the floor like a second layer of carpet. His phone was on the nightstand, and was buzzing irritably as everyone he knew tried to get a hold of him. To make sure he was still alive. And hadn't given in to the problem that ruled his life.

_Let him know that you know best_

_'Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence_

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_Pray to God, he hears you_

_And I pray to God, he hears you_

He walked with his younger brother dejectedly. His spirit was drained and his inner flame had almost all but faded. His brother, his cousin, and even his best friend had all just lectured him, again, on the importance of staying sober. Of not giving in to the addiction. He had simply snorted at the weak attempt. None of them had any authority over him anyways. Not even his crush could get through to him. His problem had pushed everyone away. Even the ones he cared about most.

_And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life?_

A familiar blonde walked into the meeting he had been dragged to, late. His violet eyes were red as if he had been crying and he looked thoroughly disheveled. Two ruby eyes widened in shock. In horror. The blonde was not normally like this. If something had hurt him, there would be hell to pay. The ruby eyed man bit back a snarl. The one who caused it would die for hurting the gentle blonde that badly.

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

The blonde walked over to him after the meeting. Violet eyes stared into blood red ones. An unspoken question passed through the two. _Why? _He flinched. The question had been so filled with sadness and anger that it had truly surprised him. Such passion had not been expected from the blonde. He continued to stare at the blonde, not wanting to answer. Finally, the blonde gave up, running out of the room in tears.

"I….I….I don't know…." His voice was hoarse and he felt as if the problem had finally won. He'd certainly never see the blonde again.

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life?_

He sat in his room again, a small silver pocket knife in his hand. He stared at it and raised it to his wrist. He needed to feel the familiar pain. To feel like he existed again. To feel again. His problem had dulled every sense he had ever had. All except one. Guilt. Guilt for being a burden to his bruder, guilt for always arguing with his cousin, guilt for feeling so selfish that he couldn't explain himself to his birdie. Wait, birdie wasn't his. He never had been. And now he had majorly screwed up the only shot he had with the blonde. He couldn't even look at himself anymore and didn't expect the world to either. He stared at the knife hovering above his wrist. He then realized that he couldn't do it. He couldn't.

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life?_

A knock sounded on the Canadian's door. The blonde looked up from his book. The knock came again, this time it was followed by sobs and a few German curses. The bl0onde knew at once who it was. _Gilbert_. He felt the familiar butterflies in his stomach that always came when he thought of the albino. He quickly got up and opened the door. He was greeted by the sight of the German with tears streaming down his face. This was a very rare sight indeed. Not wanting to be rude and stare, the Canadian cleared his throat. The albino then noticed him and proceeded to almost crush him in a hug. The blonde blushed heavily and hugged the shattered albino tightly.

_How to save a life_

_How to save a life_

"Birdie…" He whispered, still holding on the Canadian. "I…I'm so sorry… I'm sorry I'm such a failure." He felt the blonde hug him tighter.

"Gil… You aren't a failure. You never asked for this. You've survived more than any of us." The albino had to resist from kissing the smaller blonde. That was so sweet and heartfelt… there was more love in that one phrase than he had ever heard in his whole life.

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life?_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life?_

_How to save a life_

A few years later, the couple was living happily in Toronto. The albino was better, his problem not as obvious. It had helped, the last four years with the quiet Canadian. He had slowly but surely gotten over the urge to hurt himself. And now he no longer needed to drink as much. Heck, they didn't even keep alcohol in the house. Matthew had insisted that they not because of how much it destroyed his life. _Matthew._ The reason he lived now. The one who saved his life.

_How to save a life_


End file.
